


Trees

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Dark, Depressing, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably one of the longest and saddest things Ive ever written. I dont own any chatacters. I know FATM and others wouldnt do anything like this, its purely just a story. Warning, this is really dark. I wrote this when I was so sad. There's blood, gore, violence, death, and all around its depressing. Goodluck reading. I worked really hard on it and I hope you all enjoy. Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divinity

Isabella Summers sighed heavily, letting the nicotine from her cigerette fill her lungs. It burned and she smiled, the pain feeling like heaven. Her whole body felt numb, chilling almost in the freezing London air. 

She held her leather jacket closer to her small frame. The air around her filled with wisps of smoke as she finshed, the only part left was the filter. She tossed the leftover bud onto the cobblestone pathway. It was quickly brushed away by the frost bitten air that wafted down the alleyways.

After she watched the small fragment drift away, she knocked on the hard steel door of a local pub. The bustle and clatter could be heard from the outside, but Isa alway knew to knock. Chris would be pissed any other way. 

Finally, he answered. He smiled and Isa had to force one upon her lips. She sighed, another night here. "Hustle in, mate. You're gonna let all the cold air out." He said, his hand on Isabella's back. She flinched, always on edge, esceipally around him and in this pub.

 

"Its just me." Chris said, sighing as he shut the door. Isa nodded her head, her voice breaking a bit as she tried to put on a tougher front. 

"I know. That's the problem." 

Chris chuckled, taking off his apron, giving Isa a fine view of him. He was tall, but not as tall as Rob. Mairead had let him grow his hair out, and he seemed happy to do so. Tattoos covered his arms, full sleeves. But, the one behind his ear matched Isa's to a tee. Except his was hidden by copper hair, her's was out for everyone to see.

A large birdcage, outlined in black. Isa's was bigger. Down her neck she had the full tattoo, showing that she was higher up in the food chain around here. The bird that spoke trailed down her neck and into her back and shoulders. She remebered the time when she had gotten it. Shuddering she remebered how horrible that memory was. 

"You gonna stare or can Mairead get you a drink?" Chris spoke, breaking the silence that was clouding the air. 

"A vodka tonic sounds great right now." She said, patting Chris on his back before passing him on her way to the bar. Before she took one of the bar stools down, she felt small and tiny hands grip her leg. "Auntie Isa!" Arlo said, giggling as he played with Isa's skin tight jeans.

 

Isabella couldnt help but smile at his bright shining eye. Arlo always was the highlight of these trips. "Hey cutie." She repiled, picking him up in her arms. He smiled brightly, hugging her. Isa kissed the side of Arlo's face and he started giggling even more as Mairead came up and started to tickle the child's sides.

"Agh! Mummy has you now!" Mairead chuckled, taking Arlo and tickling him. His small burst of laughter filled the restuarnt with a form of joy it hadnt seen or heard in a while. 

Bella just smirked, quietly mixing herself a drink. "You wash it, babe." Mairead said, pointing to Isa's cup as Arlo ran off to play with his dad. 

"I know. Dont meantion it." She took a sip, her eyes moving from her drink to Mairead's. "In fact, I dont like drinking alone. If you want, I'll wash your glass if you'd like to drink with me."

"Not when Stuart and them are coming over..."

"It wont be so bad." Isa said, swirling her cup round and round. The ice cubes clinking together with the leftover vodka. "For you...You dont owe them €1,000. And you dont have a child, that they could..." She stopped, Mairead biting her tounge. She could feel the silent tears start to bubble in her eyes. 

Not before. Not before, afterwards when Chris has you. She thought, starting to bite on her nails. Isa just sighed, trying to keep her facade up. She rinsed her cup clean after dumping the leftover contents out. 

"I know, Mairead. I'll try to get them out of here as soon as I can. They said they have some new people coming in, so the focus will be on them mostly. Okay?" Isa paused, her hand on Mairead's shouler, trying to calm her down. Her long nails clinked against her shoulder bone. Isa could tell she had lost weight.

Mairead didnt say anything. She just nodded her head, already seeming distant. As they stood there, Isa trying to comfort her, Isa could make out her tattoo. The bird cage ran down Mairead's neck, but it had tally marks below it. Not tattoos, cuts from the guys. Ten to be exact, showing how much money Mairead owed. It looked painful and it scared Isa a bit.

Before Isa could make a remark, she heard their voices. Soon followed by the knock. Chris was putting Arlo to bed, and Mairead was not in any condition to go and talk to them. With a sigh, Isa pressed on. Her high heels cliced against the hardwood floor towards the back door. She could feel the cold just by holding the door knob. She opened it and in stepped the boys.

Rob sighed, cracking his neck. He coughed into his leather jacket sleeve, before lighting up a cigerette. He paused, stepping inside first. "Sup, Bella?" He smirked as Isa crossed her arms. She hates it when he said that.

"Better watch your mouth pretty boy. I may be in heels, but I can still kick your ass."

"If you can reach it that is." He smiled making room for the rest of the guys. Mark was next in, grinning. He was eating something, a roastbeef Isa thought. Stuart followed in afterward. His eyes hidden by shades. But, Isa could teel he had something up his sleeve.

Chris came down the steps soon, but Mark held the door open. "What the bloody hell? Shut the damn door!" He glared at Mark, and he just chuckled. "Not yet, Chrissy Wissy." Mark responded, Isa couldnt help but chuckle at that.

Chris ground his teeth together, he only stopped scowling when Mairead came up behind him and held his hand. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. That's when Jame came in, throwing something of someone onto the ground. They were covered in a white sheet. "Hold him down, Rob." Rob nodded, grabbing the struggling sheet, holding the person down. Soon another sheet tumbled in, and finally one last one. 

But, the last one didnt fall very fast. They tripped over Rob. The sheet fell off, and a taller man with black hair stood. He was covered in swear and tears. Brusies covered his face and his right eye was bloody. "Where the hell a-" He stopped when Stuart pulled the gun, finger on the trigger.

"Down, and we may explain." Stuart spoke calmly. The man moved to his knees, more tears filled his eyes. Stuart put the gun away, the poor man's tears hit the ground hard. 

"These," James began, shutting the door before taking off the other two sheets. Another man with dusty red hair, was silent. Grinding his teeth together and staring at Isa. The girl closer to James also had red hair. She was shaky, tears in her eyes. Out of the three she was the only on gagged. 

Isa shuffled from foot to foot. "Are our new money makers." James finished, his hand patting each of the poor beings on their heads.

"Tom Monger, Rusty Bradshaw, and Florence Welch." Stuart said, pointing to each of them. 

Isa sighed, looking at the girl. She seemed so scared, almost like an animal trapped in a corner. She shook everytime someone moved or shifted. Her breathing was uneven and she almost never blinked.

"I would assume, I take the girl." Isa piped up, Florence's eyes darted up to meet Isa's. They showed much regret and pain. But, mostly fear. She was so scared, trembling and terrified.

James chuckled and smiled. He gently leaned down and kissed Florence's cheek. Florence almost jumped, she winced and more tears fell. "Sure, Isa. If she wants to go with you, that is."

Florence's eyes went wide and she struggled a bit as James untied her hands and feet. He undid the gag and Florence almsot screamed into the night. But she remebered what Stuart had said, she'd be shot before even a word got out.

"What do you think, cutie? Wanna go with Bella?" James said, his hand squeezing Florence's face together. Flo ground her teeth together, spitting in his face. That was a bad idea. James wiped the mix of blood and spit away from his face.

 

Isabella winced, she didnt want to watch this. James stood, his hand striking Florence's face so hard that Flo thought she saw stars. She cringed, sinking onto the floor. James kicked her ribcage hard a couple times. Flo cried out in pain, over and over again. The rest of the room tried not to feel their heart strings being pulled. They had all be there, under his wrath or Stuart's.

The cries quickly began getting softer, and the kicks began getting harder. "What?! You actually wanna shut the fuck up for once?!" James yelled, kicking her hard once more before backing off.

Florence cried, hard. Her frame shook wirh each passing sob. Isa could barely watch. "Now, I'll say it one more time. Isa or me?" James questioned, grabbing Flo by her throat.

"I-Isabella!" She yelped, and James ler her go, her head hitting the ground hard.

He stood, cracking his knuckles and neck. "Good. Stuart and I are leaving for the night. Chris and Rob are in charge of the boys. Mairead, get the money. Flo can help you with that. Mark watch Isa. And Bella," James paused, wiping a bit of blood off his shoe.

Isa looked up at her boss. "Make sure you keep her in line. See you all next Friday..." The cold air filled the room once more and Stuart and James were gone into the night. 

Once the door shut, Mairead ran to the boys, untying them as soon as possible. Isabella strode towards Florence. Without a sound, Rob picked her up. "Your bed, Isa?" He said, Florence curling up into Rob's chest. "Yea...My cot." She spoke, looking at the two men left. Mark finished his sandwich, and Chris was talking to Tom and Rusty. This was going to be intersting.


	2. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the story I'll be working on for a while. And my time will be a bit funky. I'll be going to America soon for holiday. Still, hope you all enjoy. Xx

Florence Welch felt sick. Her head was pounding, white spots clouded her vision. Lights passed by, silver strings floating and worming their way through the air. She coughed, shuddering into Rob. He was so warm, and she was so cold. Her fingers stroked across his black shirt, playing with his collar bone. 

He chuckled and Flo felt the vibrations in his cheast. "That tickles, Flo." He whispered, but to Florence it felt like he was yelling. She winced again, hiding her face in her hands. Rob tryed to be as quiet as possible as he took Florence upstairs. Isa opened the employee's only room, leading to an open staircase. 

The wooden stairs creaked under his feet. Isa's high heels only a few soft clicks behind them. Once upstairs, tucked away behind many cases of food stored was another door. Isa again opened it, Rob entering the small hallway. 

Florence had to cling tightly to Rob, the hallway was so thin. Isa's room was one the right. Rob entered it, past the bead and laid Flo down onto the soft twin sized bed. Florence couldnt stretch out, she was about as big as the bes. Instead she just held her legs as close to her cheast as she could. 

Rob sighed, grabbing Isa's hand and pulling her out into the hallway. Isa hobbled on her heels, but Rob steadied her. "She is hurt...Badlt okay. James and Stuart werent to nice when they picked her up...Just make sure you take it easy on her." Rob spoke, his voice breaking a bit as he heard Florence stiffle a sob.

"I know...I think we'll be okay..." Isabella responded, looking at the lanky girl on her bed. Her flaming red hair was so red, it sprawled out against the pure white sheets. Almost looking like blood against them. Her lithe frame shook as she buried her head into the pillow. Trying to stop the two from hearing her cry.

Rob nodded his head solemnly before walking to his room. When Isa heard the door shutm she waltzed into her's. She paused, looking at the shaking girl. She didnt even know where to began. 

She remebered when Stuart had found her. Begging for money on the street in the cold. He asked her if she wanted to make some real money. She agreed and the rest is history. She grimacnced recalling the rest.

"....My name's Isabella Summers...But, call me Isa." She began, not knowing where else to start. The younger girl stopped sobbing and took a deep breath. Her voice was so shaky and weak, Isa thought she was a small child. 

"Im Florence...Or Flo...Whatever you prefer..." Her nails pressed against one of the nearest pillows. She pulled it down, hugging it. Trying to stay or think of safety.

Isa's eyes watched the girl's passive movements. "Can I help get you fixed up?" She paused, waiting for an answer. She didnt get one. Just a few shallow breathes and another shake or so.

Bella strode over to a trunk. Opening it quickly, she pulled out a first aid kit. She kicked off her heels before walking back over to Flo. She kneeled down, meeting Florence face to face. Emerald eyed could be seen peaking out between those bloody bangs. Isa couldnt helo but smile at her.

"Where does it hurt, babe?" Bella asked, smiling at the young girl. Florence just grumbled and bit her lip. Her right hand trailed down her body, she winced as she grazed over her ribs. 

"Ah..Okay, I got you Flossie." Isabella whispered. Her fingers gently pulled Florence's shirt up. Exposing her stomach and ribcage. She was so pale, almost like a china doll. You could make out every little bruise and scrape. A few bloody cuts and scratches appeared all over her. Burises werw already starting to form in many different hues and sizes.

Isa opened up her gauze, sitting the cold gauze around her. Flo flinched and her body shook with fear after each touch. What did they do to you, Isa thought. She seemed so small and so tiny here. Isa just wanted to kiss the girl and tell her that everything would be okay. Even though she knew it wouldnt be.

After she had taped the gauze down, Isabella pulled Flo's shirt back down. "Did you want a change of clothes?" Florence just nodded this time and Isa stood. She went over to her wooden dresser, pulling out a clean pair of knickers and an old Panic! At The Disco tee shirt.

 

She gently hand them to Florence. Flo just grumbled, sitting up and stripping. Isa blushed, staring down at her hand. "If we're sharing a room, you'll seem me eventually." Flossie responded, the tee shirt going on. 

Isa just blushed again, her face going bright red. She stammered, trying to find the right words. 

"Yea...I guess so." She turned back around and looked at the girl. Florence stretched out, yawning as she sighed. "So...May I ask why Im here?" Flo began, looking at Isa as she began to change.

Isabella chuckled a bit. "You're here to make money." 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Flo paused, looking at Isa as she wiped her make up off. 

"Why dont you guess, cutie?"

"I am not going to be a bloody hooker." 

Isa couldnt help but laugh at that. She chuckled loudly, her voice echoing through out the white washed room. The amber lamp gave off a hazy glow, illumanting Flornece's face. Showing that she was not joking.

"You really think Im a hooker?" Isa questioned a sly smirk on her face.

"Umm...." Florence didnt know what to say. If Isa was anything like James or Stuart one wrong slip up could end up her getting injured. But, she seemed different. She seemed like an actual person.

"I'm not a hooker, babe." Isa shrugged it off, rolling her eyes playfully at Flo. Florence sighed a bit out of relif. "Than, what do we do?" 

Isabella yawned, walking towards the bed. She climbed in, snuggling under the blanket and ignoring Flo's question.

Florence followed under the blanket and their legs gently touched. Again Flotence flinched before turning to face Isabella. Their noses touched being in such a small space condensed together. 

"Well?" Florence inquiered, moving her hair out of her eyes.

Isa sat up, leaning over to turn off the lamo. The two were enveloped in complete darkness and Isa felt Florence inch closer. They breathed the same air. Their foreheads touching.

"Please..." Florence whispered into the quiet air. In the silence Isa finally spilled the beans. She'd find out eventually. 

"We're hitmen, beautiful..." That shut Florence up quickly. Isa could almost see the tears stream down her face. The floor boards creaked and Florence almost jumped into Isa's arms. They wrapped around her and held her close. She sighed and Isa just kissed the side of her head.

"The rest are turning in...I have you..." Isabella stroked Florence's hair. That's when she began crying. Isa felt the poor girl's nails press into her back. It was a bit painful but Isa knew she needed to be held. Mairead was there for her. She would be here for Florence. 

She tried to quiet her down, but it didnt work. Only soft kisses on her neck and head seemed to work. Isa kissed her softly until the cries were just soft whimpers into the dead of night. Isa kissed her gently till her lips hurt and Flotence began to drift off.

Spending the first night in her mentor's arms. Isa just sighed, closing her eyes when she felt Florence began to snore. She made sure not to hurt her sides. Isa closed her eyes and began to crumple under the darkness of sleep. With a tear stained shirt and new claw marks down her back, Isa fell asleep to a peaceful dream about this new girl and her. While Florence shook every once in a while to her own ravenged mind, torn apart by nightmares. She woke up a couple times through out the night. But, she would just feel Isa's warmth hold her close and drift off once more.


	3. Cocca Hooves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back from holiday. America is very strange. Also, if you didnt know try and listen to whatever song the Chapter title is while you read. It helps. And its what I listen to while I write. This chapter is devolping other characters other than Flo and Isa. They'll be there. But, you'll need to know the others too. As always hope you all enjoy. Xx

Mairead never slept very well when she was alone. It was strange. She hadnt slept alone in a long time because of Arlo or Chris. But, tonight she had too. Chris was up making sure no one tried to run out and Arlo always slept with Uncle Mark whenver he was over. Arlo loved that guy.

Mairead groaned, her mind wandering and spinning out of control until its back to where it always ended up at. The start. The start of all of this. How she ended up here. 

She was poor. That's how it always started. Poor and needing money. She chuckled remebering how she ended up so poor. The marks all over her arms were still there from when she used to shoot up. She sighed, grazing over them before pulling a blanket around her.

Her story started with shooting up. And a damaged needle. She had been lucky. Scraped enough money to finally buy a bit more heroine to last a week. But, she couldnt wait a week once she had it in her hands. She left the house and once she stepped into the alley the needle was in her arm and a piece of cloth pushed the blood and vein up. What she hadnt seen was that the needle was broken. Snapped in half during one of her runs from the cops.

As she stuck the needle in her arm erupted into pain. She cried, blood slowly starting to seep out and fall to the floor. She pulled it out, and she saw the damage. She had busted a vein open. Within a few seconds her arm was drenches in crimson blood. Her vision was slowing down, head spinning and the darkness of light was illuminated by the headlights of a car. She hit the ground before the doors opened. Hands picked her up, cloth filled her mouth, and zip ties held her hands tight behind her.

They lifted her into the car. All forgeting about the needle and everything Mairead had saved up for on the ground. Along with a few splashes of her blood. 

Mairead had never been in such pain as she had been that night. Open surgery on her arm with no morphine to numb the pain. It hurt so badly, tears fell from her eyes. With every bump of the car. She heard an "Im sorry" from the driver and they kept going. Soon she was fixed up, homemade stitches in her arm. 

Now she traced those scars. Her arms were filled with them. But, still she could count each of those stitches James gave her. She grit her teeth and ran her fingers along the scar. Closing her eyes once more she finsihed her story.

Mairead was taken to the same bar she was in now. Drug in along with a taller man with a busted lip whom she was later know as Rob. He had shorter hair and deep brown eyes. If Mairead wasnt screaming in pain she would have been crying and begging for his help. 

"Please...Stop screaming...I'll help..." A man spoke quietly to her. His hand pressed against her cheek and Mairead saw those big eyes that locked her in. The pain didnt matter if she saw those eyes. A few other men entered the room and they smiled.

"Nice job, Chris. Maybe you are worth keeping." The man who she would know as the one who spotted her. Who drug her into the hell hole, Stuart.

The man name Chris paused and kissed the top of Mairead's head, he picked her up and carried her in his arms. Mairead couldnt move. She just sobbed, shaking with every gasp. This was turning into a nightmare.

"I can train her. Please. And him too." Chris said pointing to Rob. James just shrugged and Stuart nodded a sure before they left. That night Mairead was curled in Chris's arms. He didnt fall asleep till she did. And when she woke up, she was still in his arms. From that point, they two never left each other's sides. She was trained by the love of her life. Missions flew by and Rob and her grew close. Mark soon followed after wards with Isabella. Mairead knew she wanted to take in the poor girl. 

And James just wanted to make an example of her for the rest of the group if they didnt listen. A gun to Isa's head. Mairead had to beg to let her live. She promised a share of her profit and her room for Isa. She didnt use her room anyway. She always slept with Chris.

Stuart allowed it and the rest was history. While she remebered her story she felt someone sink into the bed. "Hey, angel." Chris said, kissing her neck and shoulders. Mairead sighed happily and sunk back into him finally being able to sleep.

The next morning, Mairead had made breakfast for the group. A big pot of oatmeal and baked apples. 

Chris held Mairead close as they ate. Slowly the rest filed in. Tom and Rusty always bye each others sides. Isa had Florence by her hand. Their fingers interlocked. Mairead couldnt help but smile at the two. Finally, Mark and Rob ran downstairs. The sounds of laughter followed as Rob hid behind the register. "What the hell?" Chris began, Mark jumping onto the table.

"Come catch us Lil Lion!" He shouted, ruffleing Chris's hair. Chris glared at him but, Mark jumped off the table hiding behind Rusty and Tom. The two guys laughed between bites of food. Florence watched still on edge. 

Arlo Lion ran downstairs in his jammers still. He jumped onto Isa's leg and smiled. Florence's eyes went big at the small kid. "Gotcha Auntie Iz." He said giggling. Isa just chuckled and smiled. "Arlo meet Auntie Flossie." Isabella began, but Alro was already in Flo's lap.

He played around with her firey hair and Flotence couldnt help but smile. "Hiya Auntie Flo." 

Florence just blushed as red as her hair at the child. A family. That's what she had gotten into. Mairead just smiled and held Chris's hand. His arm round her waist. "I love our family." She said, watching as Arlo caught Mark and Rob, bringing them to the table. They all ate, smiling at the others. Laughs and jokes were made.

"I love it too." Chris whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Sometimes she was greateful for the new life she had. This was one of the few times she actually smiled before work. It wasnt until the file was put on the table by Rob that it ended. She knew what the file meant. Another target. Another shot. And another one dead. Usually by one of their hands.


	5. Don't Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im really curious which character I should do backstory on next. So, I'd love a vote. Baiscally everyone but Mairead or Alro Lion. Comment who you'd love to learn more about. Enjoy the chapter and hope you all have a wonderful day. Xx

Florence felt like she was holding her breathe when the file hit the table. Isa looked back up at her and just gentky squeezed her hand, offering some reassurance. 

She exhaled the breathe she had been holding in. Some how she found more room to scoot closer to Isabella. All Isa could do was hold her.

"Hey Lil' Lion, why dont you go get dressed?" Mark asked, smiling at the small boy. Alro just giggled and nodded his head as he ran upstairs. Mark settled into his seat, stretching before letting out a long sigh.

"Who's the next victim to feel our wrath, Robbie Boy?" He paused, he hands folding gently together. Rob opened the file and slid the picture around for all to see. "His name's John Tamer. Best man to Rascal Davids. Tamer is known for trafficking and sex slavery. Our job is to take him out as quiet and as hidden as possible." Rob finished, looking around at the table.

Chris had his arms around Mairead, Rusty just stared at the ground. Almost trying to fade into the wall and disappear. Tom was twiddling his thumbs, only meeting Rob's eyes every once in a while. Isa was the only one looking at the case file. She flipped through it and Florence mumbled something under her breathe.

"Honey, you're gonna need to speak up round here other wise you're not going to have much say in anything we do." Chris chuckled, his fingers gently pulling through Mairead's hair.

"I said, we're kinda like the good guys. This guy is bad. Horrible even." She sighed, relive spreading through her.

Isa sighed a bit at Flo's optmism. "We're hired to kill him, Flossie. We've killed nice people who havent done anything wrong other than look a wrong way at someone. If the money fits, Stuart and James take the deal." Mark killed her hopes in one full swoop. 

Isa shot him a glare but focused her attention back on Florence. "But, sometimes we do kill people who do disgusting things. Like this asshole." She looked at the shaky girl and slid her hand around Flo's waist trying to calm her.

"This seems like a good first one for her. Isa, Flo, and me." Rob questioned Isa. She was the closet thing to a leader that they had other than Stuart or James.

"Sounds fine with me." Isa smiled, standing and stretching her hands up to the sky. Florence stood, a bit stand offish. She had let go of Isa's hand. 

"I'll get dressed with Flo. And Rob get a few pistols. We wont need anymore than that. " And with that, Isa walked away from the table. A half bowl of oatmeal eaten in her wake. Along with the feeling of warmth from Flo being so close to her.

A few minutes later the three were dressed and ready to go. Mairead would be in charge until they got back. Isa looked at herself in the mirror. Blood red dress and five inch heels black heels. She smirked softly at her refection. Underneath the dress was a bullet proof vest and a small holster for her glock.

Florence looked at Isa. Goddamn it. She said to herself. Her hair, that dress, the heels....It was a bit much for Florence. She was attracted to Isabella since they met. But, this was just making it painfully harder to ignore the girl.

"Ummm....I...Could I have something to dress in?" Florence stammered, her face bright red. Isa turned and smiled at the girl. Still only in her ling shirt and knickers. To say she didnt look cute, was a blantant lie. 

She looked priceless. Isa would've loved to have her hands underneath that shirt. But, they were about to leave. She sighed and looked at the girl. "You are about as tall as Rob is. Give me a minute." Isa walked out of the room and Flo flopped back onto the bed in a bit of a fit. 

God, she was burning up with lust. It was eating her alive. She needed to get the girl in between the sheets, but she didnt know how. Lost in her thought she didnt hear the door open. 

Isa stood in the doorway, the outfit behind her back. She gazed at the girl. A tiny bit of her stomach and waist was showing. Isa smiled and held back any tempations to kiss the pale skin.

"I have a suit...If you dont care about wearing it." Isa spoke softly and Flo shot up. Her hair fell over her eyes. Bangs and fringe making her eyes barely visible. "I'd love too. Suits are nice." She stood and within a few minutes the group was ready to leave.

Florence and Rob in matching suits while Isa lead them out. They said there goodbyes and Mairead kisses the top of Isa's head. Flo felr a twinge of jelousy but bit it back as they walked out. Isa and Rob were the only two with Glocks. Florence had a small taser. The drive was a ling and silent one.

The wedding wasnt. It was loud and full of drunken idiots. The group fanned out and Florence had seen the target first. She didnt really know what to do. She paused and looked around for Rob or Isa. They were no where to be seen.

John stood taller than Rob. Way taller. He looked very strong and the glint in his eyes didnt help his case in anyway. Tamer stood talking to one of the bridesmaids. Soon his eyes met hers and Flo looked away. She heard him say goodbye followed by footsteps. He was heading for her.

"And you would be?" He asked, an American accent on his tounge. "Im John Tamer. Its a pleasure to met such a beauty as yourself."

Florence blushed and felt uneasness under his eyes. "I-Im Florence Welch. The pleasure is all mine." John peered her up and down. The feeling of caution grew in Flo until she knew she should run. Run as hard and as fast into Isa's arms where she would be safe from this demon of a man.

"Well, may I get such a lovely lady a drink?" He He chuckled and gently traced Flo's hand. She flinched but forced herself to stay back with him. 

"Sure..." She stammered, looking at the ground. His fingers lifted up her face and those almost child like emerald eyes met what almost looked liek pure darkness. "Anything for such a sexy babe like you." He walked away and Florence almost felt like passing out.

Withing in minutes he was back and there was still no sign of Rob or Isa. He pushed a glass of red wine into her hand. She held it shakily, her breathe becoming uneven and shallow.

Tamer took a gently sip of his beer. "It looks like someone is nervous. Maybe I could make you more comfortable." Florence just took a sip of wine, looking for courage. It taste funny and she knew what he had done. Within seconds her world was spinning and he led her into a barn close by. As the door shut, Isabella saw that glint. She pushed past the groom she was talking to and sprinted to the barn. 

Florence found herself pressed against the barn wall. Her legs and arms felt numb and slow, like weights pulling her down. Tamer held her by her waist. He kissed her neck and sight into her, her top jacket was already off and he was working on the buttons for her white top.

"P-Please stop..." Her voice was slurred and weak, he contunied not paying any attention to her. A sudden creak and it stopped, Florence fell to the ground losing all feeling. She could barely breathe and she couldnt stand by herself. Tamer had let go off her, his gun in his hands. He pulled the trigger and Flo only heard a small almost knock like sound. But, she saw Isa get knocked back. 

Her breathing was heavier and more painful. A new hole in her dress right in her chest. She stood in the doorway. Thank god for the vest, Flo thought. Isa pulled the trigger once and Tamer was down. Dead and down, blood splattered acrossed Flo's face. The job was done and only two were hurt. At least Rob was safe.

The last thing Florence saw that night was Isa falling to ground out of pain and Rob rushing in. 

 

Florence woke up to the wide eyes of Isabella. She looked at the girl. Her hands were stroking over Florence's sides. The day had faded out into nothing. "I hope you realize you dont take drinks from guys whom have a record of kinappings." Isa spoke softly. Her voice music to Flo's ears.

"I know now..." She replied, her head still pounding. Her mind not shaking the fact that Isa saved her. Took a bullet, killed a man, and saved her. Emerald eyes peered through the fringe again and all Flo saw was her hero.


	6. I Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Small_Hands for the vote. This chapter is Isa's Backstory.

Isa hadnt left Florence's side since they got home. Rob had carried her from the car and upstairs to their room. Softly, he laid the sleepy Flo down onto the bed. Isa hobbled up the stairs, Mairead already on her ass about the wound.

"Will you just get your ass down here so I can help clean you up?!" She yelled at Isa. Bella just kept walking up the stairs till she collapsed onto the chair beside the bed. It rocked back and she steadied herself before finally grumbling in pain.

"Please...Let me help at least. Its just me." Rob spoke and Isa just stared at the girl lying on the bed. Isa was flooded with guilt. Her whole body felt heavy and she felt tears start to form in her eyes. She had let this small girl run straight into the line of fire. She was almost raped or kinapped by some jackass that had no right to even look at her.

She shuddered and closed her eyes. A shiver passed through her as the air kicked on in the building. Rob looked at Isa once more and made his way out. Mairead was in the room before Isa could say no. Her arms wrapped around Bella and held her. Making sure to not squeeze to tightly. "You tried..Nothing happened...She's safe and sound. But, now you need to be. I swear she'll be here when you come back." Mairead finished, leading Isa into her and Chris's room.

Isa just nodded, keeping her head down as she sat on their large bed. Mairead went back into Isa's room. Pulling out a tee shirt and a pair of track shorts. She sighed and came back in. Isa was already taking off her dress, but was still struggling.

"Hey..Hey...Ive got you.." She said and began pulling down the zipper of Isa's dress. Soon that was gone along with the bullet proof vest. 

"Thank..." Those were the first words Isabella spoke all night. Mairead just nodded and grabbed a bit of gauze and rubbing alcohol. She dipped the cloth into stinging liquid before placing on the wound. It was large and purple. The bullet had hit her sternum and was already a mix of purple, blue, and black. She shuddered and lifted her arms up as Mairead wrapped her round and round with gauze. 

"Thanks for everything, Mairead...I wouldnt be alive if it wasnt for you." Isabella continued before going quiet once more.

Mairead let out a soft sigh and pulled the shirt over Isa's head. "I wouldnt be alive if it wasnt for you either, Bella." Once more Mairead placed a kiss on Isa's forehead and she stood. "Go wait for your girl to wake up." Mairead finished before leaving to go help Chris and Rusty in the kitchen.

Isabella stood, slipping into her shorts. Once more she enteres the room and sat on the chair. Waiting for Flo to wake. 

Hours passed and day turned to night before Flo woke. The two talked softly and than silence enveloped the two. "Isa....How did you end up in this hell hole?" Florence said, the two chuckling softly at her words. "Well, babe. Its a long, sad, story. You up for it?", She replied. 

Florence nodded her head, yes before snuggling deep into the blanket. Isabella sighed and looked at Florence. "I get a kiss afterwards. Deal?" 

Florence blushed bright red and just nodded her head another yes. Isa cracked her knuckles and looked at Flo before diving into a pile of memories she desperately wanted to forget.

She had been kicked out of her house at age 16. Her parents didnt like who she eas hanging out with and thet most definitely didnt like her being a lesbian. One day she found her stuff packed in a bag outside there house with a note attached. She got the message. 

And off she went. She left high school and mostly lived on the street. Stealing food and begging to pass the time. All she had was her backpack and the note that she never wanted to read again. Soon after a few weeks on the streets, she found a prime target of a place to steal from. The biker cafe know only as Hayden's Place. They always left the back door unlocked and almost no one was there.

She didnt know how the place stayed open. But, she was eating well enough and soon she snuck into the upstairs. A spare bedroom with a very soft mattress. 

She had found a place. At night she pandered to tourists on the streets if London. And during the say she slept, hidden away after a full belly of food.

That was until James and Stuart found her asleep. Hayden's Place was the bar the group stayed at and to say they were happy to see her laying there was an understament. An unwanted girl with no where to run. Well, she seemed like a perfect person to make an example out of. And that's what they did. She was drug downstairs and tossed to the floor. She tried to run but the back of a gun struck her down. She cried, blood running down her arm from where it broke skin.

"So. Mairead, Chris, Rob, and our newbie Mark. This is our new friend. " Stuart spoke, leading the four others into the room. "Dont get to attached. She wont be here for long." James spoke, looking at the four.

"But, we decided to show you what happened if you misbehave. Stealing food more than what you're rationed." There was a quick smack to Isa's head with the back of the gun and Isa fell to the floor once more. Blood started to slowly seep down over her eye before the next sentence was spoke. Pain that she never knew before erupted everywhere and Isa couldnt get away.

"Trying to skip a mission." Stuart spoke once before breaking one of Isa's ribs with a swift kick. She cried out and writhed on the floor in pain. Maired held Chris's hand tightly and she cried, wanting nothing more than to help the poor girl up. 

"And lastly, trying to run out." James finished and soft smirk laying on his lips. The gun was pressed against Isa's temple. She bit her lip and sobbed, not wanting to die. She wanted to be alive. She'd do anything. That's when she felt it being pulled away.

"Please Stop! I...I'll give her my room. My rations...Even a share of my money. Just dont kill her!" Mairead cried out, she had tears streaming down her face. Mark was looking away and Rob quietly cried staring at the floor. Never meeting Isa's eye. 

Chris just nodded his head at Stuart and James. The gun pulled away and Isa collapsed onto the ground. "Fine...Clean her up and I want her back with us. If she's gonna stay she'll need a marking." 

Mairead ran to the girl and held her hand. She shuddered and looked at Isabella. Her bleached blonde hair stuck to her face because of tears and blood. Her eyes were puffy and red. Blood was caked in her hair and on her clothes. 

"I-I have you..." Mairead spoke so softly that only the two could hear. Eventually Chri and Rob helped carry her up and they helped fix her up. While Mark and Mairead went to make the girl some food.

Isabella had a pounding headache. She didnt think this was real. She thought this was a dream. A very painful, very bloody dream. Rob held her hands as Chris stitched her up. Blood was on his hand, but he wanted to helo. He was the medic of the group. Always there to help, so this wasnt anything new.

"Rob, get some gauze for her arm and make sure there's not alot of pressure on her ribs." Chris finished, snipping and tying the threat together.

Isa winced and Rob pulled away. He fixed the wrapping and added it to her amr. Making sure she felt comfortable, the two double checked to make sure she wasnt bleeding anywhere anymore. 

"T-Thank you.." Was all Isabella said, but it made the two guys' faces light up. "You're very welcome. Now, you stay with Rob and I'll go get you some food. No need to steal anymore." Chris finished, trying to calm the girl down. It worked a bit and he left, bring Mairead and Mark back with him. Along with a plate or two filled with food.

Mairead looked at the youngest girl and just sighed. She set the food down along the bed. "Eat...I made it myself." She said and Mark glared at her. She sighed and chuckled a bit. "He did too. I guess." 

Cautiously, she ate. Finsihing the food as the group talked and she listened. The night went on and they played cards. Someone always by Isa's side. Days soon turned to weeks and soon Stuart and James were back.

"Isa." James called her down and the smaller girl glared at him fron the top step. Over the past few weeks she had grown attached to the group. And stories of these two men were told. Each worse than the last.

"What now?" She spoke, feeling alot braver than last time. "Time for me to see that little neck of yours." Isa grit her teeth and walked down stairs. Sighing she sat on a chair close by James. He grumbled something and Stuart entered the room. He just looked at the girl's head and at her stitches.

"Chris did a good job on these. He's gotten better since Mark's leg." He spoke and Isa kept still, fighting the urge to slap each of them.

"Well, another birdcage than." James sat down with hid equipment and Stuart moved her hair. When the needle pressed against her skin for the first time, Bella grabbed the table cloth. She alnost ripped it off. 

An hour or so and they were done. The classic birdcage and singing bird was done. Stretching all the way down her neck and back. A bit of blood meshed with the black ink. 

"So, Isa. We have a small propstion for you." James began, cleaning the machine before starting it again. Giving himself a small tattoo on his hand. "What is it?" She said, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Well, we already gave you the larger tattoo. But, still you can say no. You're the best shot, you've been good on your last missions. James and I thought you could take control of them team." Stuart finished, looking at the small spider James had finished in blue ink.

A burst of pride filled Isa, but she shoced the smile down and relapced it with a solemn glare. 

"Ummm...S-Sure...I guess..." 

"If we're not here, you'll give out punishments. I think you're pretty fluent on what those are." James chuckled and looked towards her. She just nodded and looked down. She was the leader. 

"Now, run off and go tell Mairead that you're in charge and show her your tattoo. We know you want too." Stuart smiled a bit, at the girl. He did have a heart, even if it was small. 

As soon as he said that she was off and upstairs and in Mairead's arms. "Hey, Machine. What's going on?" Mairead asked, holding the younger girl in her arms.

Even if they were only two years in an age difference, Mairead always acted like her mother. Her protecter.

"I-Im in charge now!" She smiled, looking at Mairead. Mairead just chuckled and kissed Isa's forehead softly. "Im proud. And I can tell you got your tattoo." 

"It hurt like a bitch." 

"Yea. I know." Mairead chuckled and held her best friend in her arms. Isa just sighed into her. Her heart pounding after everything taht had happened. 

Now, Isa was still in charge. And Mairead and her were still as close as ever. Isa sighed, finishing her story. "That's about it." She finsihed and Florence smiled.

"A deal's a deal. " Florence propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in. She pressed her lips against Bella's. She never wanted it to end. They kissed and each thought there heart was going to burst.

Isa pulled away first and looked at the girl. Goddamn it, she thought. It was going go be along night.


	7. The Other Side Of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit darker side of Florence's new found Paradise. Only a few chaptrrs left...Hope yall enjoy...Xxx

She never wanted it to end. The kiss, the soft lips pressed against her, the soft warm pull that Florence elicted out of her. It was pure bliss. Paradise. 

Florence sighed happily and pulled away. Her arms were shaking and she looked as if she was shivering. The biggest smile never left her lips. Oh god. How long had she been waiting for someone to take her breathe away?

Isa just gulped, the soft memory of Florence agaunst her lips. She pressed her fingers against her lips and she coudlve sworn she felt her again, just not as soft. It was like someone had ripped a blanket away from her in the middle of a blizzard.

"....C-Can I...Ummm...Im not the best at...That.." Florence began stuttering. Her voice shaky and weak. "I havent had alot of...Ummm...P-Practice..." She finished and her normal pale cheeks were bright red.

Isa just smirked and leaned in, her hand gently tracing down Flo's neck. Florence shivered against her nails that gently clawed at her neck. She sigjed and Isa could feel Florence shake underneath her. They shifted and Isa pressed her lips against Flo's forehead. She could just barely hear Flo gasp out an, "Bloody Hell.", before she spoke.

"Dont worry." Isa sighed and placed her warm lips against Flo's earlobe. She bit and smiled as she felt Florence bit her lip and shake a bit. "I'll teach you, beautiful." That was when Florence broke, she bit her hand and held a moan as Isa began kissing Flo's neck. This was becoming a problem, she was getting louder and the walls were thin as paper.

 

"Florence...You have to be quiet. All Im doing is kissng your neck. I literally havent even really touched you. You need to learn how to be quiet." 

Florence paused and looked up to meet Isa's eyes. She was still shaking.

"Y-You're going to...T-To touch me?" She spoke so softly that Isa could barely hear her.

Isa sighed and rolled her eyes at the naive girl. "Only if you want me too." Isa finished between a few chuckles. 

Another sigh and a quivering Florence smiled brightly as could be.

"I-Ive never...I mean...Ummm...Its j-j-just..I want you too...R-Really...Im just s-scared..."

Isa just blushed and kissed Florence again, just a quick peck on the lips. But, it got the younger girl going.

"Well, I told you..." She slid her hand up the inside of Flo's thigh and Florence bit her hand hard as could be. Isa stopped when she reached the hem of Flo's shirt.

"I'd teach you everything I know..." Another kiss and Isa bit her lip, hard. Florence opened her mouth to moan and Isa slipped her tounge in. Florence tried to keep up but she didnt really think. Her mind went blank and she just moved her lips and went along. Until she heard the cough.

The two pulled awat and James was in the doorway, watching the two. "Tattoo time." He said, and Isa was off of Florence in seconds flat. Florence didnt evene know what happened befire she was downstairs and in one of the dining room chairs with her shirt off and a needle on her back.

Isa wasnt anywhere to be seen. And the two men behind her were already scaring her.

She flinched and startes to pull away but Stuart grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down. "Hell no...You're ours. You need our mark." He said and Florence cried out in pain, the needle drawing its first line. She whimpered as they kept going. She had tried to stand, only to be shoved down onto the chair. What felr like hours passed by before they were done.

"Done bitch. Now, go upstairs and finish fucking your girlfriend." James spoke, grabbing Flo's shirt from her. She kept her head down. Her world was spinning, she was so excited, yet terrified. The pain she was feeling was so horrible.

"I hate you..." She said, already going upstairs. Before she reached the third step she was brought back down the steps by the harsh tug on her arm. Flo yelped and the smack across her face was quick and felt like a burst of pain that lit her face up.

"Im so sick of your shit. You're lucky Isa is so nice to your little ass." James said, his hand wrapped around her throat. She cried and gasped out for air and Stuart just chuckled in the background. "Now, get upstairs and make a nice little porno for us to sell and dont you dare fuckin say a word about me or Stuart again." He threw her onto the ground and looked up at hin. "Or, I'll get your prescious Isabella to kick your ass."

 

With that she was upstairs, already crying in Isa's arms. The camera's caught everything in every room. But, there were only soft kisses shared that night. Nothing to major...Yet...


	8. Hey Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh good god...This Chapter....Ummm....So, yea....Warnings for abuse, drugs, and violence....

Weeks had passed since she had been inked. Her back almost felt normal, and the swelling of her face had gone down. Still, Florence was a bit shaky everytime she went downstairs without Isa. 

Florence was a puppy almost. Isa really dint mind it. She loved it when people he loved were clingy. It always made her smile and hold the person closer. Today was no exception. Florence had woken up in a sweaty, terrified state. Her arms already wrapped around Isa. 

Soon, Florence had her head buried in Isa's hair, trying her best to stay calm. Isa smiled a bit and kissed her cheek. They were wet from tears. "Hey beautiful. What was it this time?" Bella said, feeling Florence wrap her legs around her as well. The bed they shared was small, and thry usually ended up like this anyway. But, still Florence was basically on top of her.

"...Y-You...Y-you left....A-And were sh-shot...." Florence stammered out, clawing at Isa's back. It was almost impossible to escape out of Flo's grasp. But, she didnt really mind. "Im here...I swear, Im right here. And Im not leaving you...Ever..." Isabella replied. Together they held each other. Slowly, Isa felt Florence calm down. Her tears were slowly and her ragged breathe was calming down. 

 

Mairead smiled as she pushed open the door to Isa's bedroom. She saw the mess of bleached blonde with flames of red hair mixed in. She paused and took a few steps to set breakfast on their dresser. "I know you dont wanna hear it. But, Rob and Chris went to go for the monthly meeting without you. We knew you didnt want to be moved. " Mairead said, and someone in the pile of blankets raised a thumbs up. 

Mairead exited the room and shut the door quietly. Best to let them have some peace. Florence went on her elbows and sat up. Isa just chuckled a bit and wrapped her arms round Flo's waist. "We have all morning than. What did you want to do?" 

Florence blushes a bit, feeling Isa's hand go a bit lower. Tracing her stomach with her fake nails. "Well...We can eat...And than we have to go downstairs to train and eat more." Florence leaned her head back on Isa's shoulder and they sighed, kissing each other.

"Depends on what a good girl like you wants to eat." 

That mad Florence blush even more than normal. Her face went bright red and she bit her hand. "Isabella Summers!" She responded. 

Bella chuckled and looked at Florence. God, she was beautiful. "Well, its true. "

"What if Mairead heard you talk like that?" Florence smirked, playfully. 

"Ive heard worse come from their room. Mairead can be a bit dirty too." Another smile and more blush lit up her face. It just made them both smile.

Florence moved a bit and snagged a piece of toast off the plate Mairead had brought in. She nibbled on it a bit. Florence never did eat alot for breakfast, if anything at all.

"You look like a small mouse when you eat." 

Florence laughed and just hid her face in Isa's cheast. "This is so unfair." 

That was how the day went for them. They stayed upstairs in a mess of blankets, cuddling and smiling. Kisses were made and remarks were pushed. Both of them had never been so in love as they were.

That was until they heard the shot.

The gun shot was loud. It peirced the laughs and the smiles. It was loud and it rung in their ears. Isa knew it had a silencer on it. But, it didnt matter. She could still here it. Along with the screams that came soon. 

Together they sprinted down stairs, not before Isa grabbed her gun off the counter. They ran down the stairs to the scene. Isa gasped when she saw Mairead. 

"Y-You...YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" She shouted, looking at the group. Stuart had hid gun, but Isa saw it. Mairead lay on the ground a pool of her blood slowly beginning to form. She had tears in her eyes and Chris was by her side. He was crying too. The bullet had hit her shoulder, Chris needes to help her and fast.

"Welcome to the party, my lil lezzies." James chuckled, pulling his gun out. He aimed it at Chris and shot him down through his knee. 

Mairead screamed as Chris fell next to her. They cried and Isa cocked her pistol, aiming right for James' head. "Ah, ah, ah. Lil Iz. Dont be so sure you want to shoot me." James began, he backed up and stayed by Stuart. 

"Why?!" Isa began, tears in her eyes. They hit the ground hard and Florence could see her visibly shake. 

"They were planning on leaving, Bella. You know the price for trying to flee. Bullet to the head...." James smiled, while talking. "But, they both have been good to us. So, maybe a bit of broken shoulder and knee would be better."

Mairead held Chris' hand as they tried to stay calm. Chris couldnt stand, and Mairead couldnt look at him without almost bawling. 

"Where's Rob?!" Florence piped up, knowong he wouldnt stand for any of this. 

"Well, babe. He's cu-"

"Dont fuckin call her that...." Isa interrupted. 

"Wait...What?" Stuart lookes at Bella.

"Dont call her babe. She is not yours."

James shook his head and closed his eyes. He walked right up to Florence, or at least tried to. Isa smacked him the back of her gun. James cried out in pain, but he grabbed Flo, pulling her towards Stuart. 

His hand went to where she hit him, a thin layer of blood gilstened in the light.

"She's mine, if I want to her to be....She's mine if I need her to be....And she's mine, because I own her. Just like I own your ass. " James finished, grabbing Florence by her throat. He threw her to the floor and one more shot rang out.


End file.
